


What's the Worst That Could Happen

by supernatural_jackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_jackles/pseuds/supernatural_jackles
Summary: Could you write a one shot about Sam, Dean, and the reader working a case which requires them going to a church and Dean and the reader keep giving each other looks while Sam is talking to someone. Dean and the reader sneak off to the church bathroom because they think it would be fun to do it in church, but in the middle of it Sam walks in and they have to stay quiet because they think Sam doesn’t know about them yet.





	What's the Worst That Could Happen

 “Hey guys, get this,” you start as Sam and Dean make your way over to the table where you were seated. “A guy committed suicide in a church. A witness said he stabbed himself with his own pocket knife, once in the foot, twice in the leg, twice in the chest, tearing through his chest cavity and once in his temple. Police said the scene was almost unbearable. It sounds like our thing, doesn’t it?” **  
**

“Yeah it does. Sounds witchy,” Dean replied.

 “Well, I’m going to go get ready,” Sam stated as he began to walk out of the room.

 “Be at the car in ten,” Dean yelled, “Good job on finding this case baby, I’ve been itching to get out of here.”

 “Dean, when are we going to tell Sam we’re together? We’ve been sneaking around for months now and I’m sure he’s suspicious,” you confessed, “I just don’t want to have to hide how I feel about you anymore, Dean. I just want to be able to kiss you and cuddle with you on the couch.”

 “I know and I’m sorry. I just don’t want Sam to feel like a third wheel all the time,” he paused momentarily in thought, “how about after this case is done, we go out to dinner, and we’ll tell him together. No more hiding it, no more sneaking around. What do you say?”

 “Yeah, I like that idea,” you smiled.

 “Good,” he ginned before leaning down and pressing his lips firmly to yours. “Go pack your bags, you dork. If you hurry up, you might even beat Sam for shotgun.

 You ran to your room quickly, packing up your essentials and enough to last you at least a week. The hunt was in Kansas City, which was about 4 hours away from the bunker. Maybe if all went well you could be home in the next few days. But you didn’t want to get your hopes up.

 You and Dean have been together for the past four months, but he’s afraid to tell Sam in case things get awkward between the three of us, and Sam is the only family he has left and he doesn’t want to lose that for anything. You’ve been hunting with the Winchesters for the past two years, after you met on the same Vampire hunt and helped them take it out. You had all gotten along extremely well and they invited you stay and hunt with them. You had fallen for Dean almost instantly, the both of you just clicked and were best friends up until a few months ago when you had gotten hurt on a hunt that the two of you went on. He confessed his feelings for you, not in those three words, but he couldn’t stand just being your friend when all he thought about was being with you. You’ve been going strong for the past few months and you’re tired of hiding behind closed doors with him. Hopefully after this hunt, things would change and Sam would be okay with it.

 “Did I beat Sam?” you asked as you hauled your bag into the garage.

 “You did, climb on in while we wait for my sister to get here,” he joked as Sam walked through the door.

 “I CALL SHOTGUN,” you yelled and Sam sighed.

 “I knew that was coming.”

You were on the road for three and a half hours before making it to Kansas City, with Dean driving well over the speed limit. The odd time his hand would brush over yours, or he would glance your way, in hopes that Sam wouldn’t catch him. It was a quiet ride, his music playing softly in the background as the car drove down the open road.

 He pulled up to the motel and you got out, saying you were going to get two rooms for you guys to stay in. You used to sleep in the same room as them, but ever since you started dating Dean, you felt it would be too awkward with Sam there too. You made up the excuse that you needed a little more privacy. It killed you not to sleep next to him, but you knew things would be better this way.

 “Can I get two rooms please?” you asked the young man at the front desk. He couldn’t have been any older than twenty.

 “Sorry, we only have one room left, but it has two queens. Is that okay?” he replied.

 “Yeah, that’s okay,” you said while handing him the fake credit card. He rung it in and gave you the keys, flashing you a smile in the process. It was definitely time to get back to the boys.

 “Sorry guys, looks like we have to share a room this time,” you stated as you made your way back to the impala. Dean’s face lit up with a smile.

 “Yeah it’s okay. You’ll be sharing a bed with Dean though. I still take up the entire bed and Dean takes up nowhere near the amount I take up,” Sam replied as he carried his bag and yours to the door.

 “You okay with that, Dean?” you smirked, hitting his arm lightly.

 “You have no idea,” he whispered into your ear; his hand brushed over your hip, sending sparks throughout your body.

 You made your way into the motel room, Dean following close behind you. Sam laid out his fed suit on his claimed bed, and was sitting on the edge, checking his phone.

 “Hey guys, I’m going to check out the victims bodies, if you guys want to stay and get ready, we can head to the church as soon as I’m done,” he said as he lifted off his shirt and tossed it into his bag.

 “You sure Sam?” you asked as you took a seat on the bed you and Dean were to share.

 “Yeah, it’s just one body, it doesn’t take three. You and Dean can find out where the church is and see if you can find anything else on the case,” he explained as he finished up putting his suit on. “I’ll be back in an hour.”

 Well, looks like we’ve got the place to ourselves for an hour. Whatever shall we do with that time?” Dean questioned as he made his way to you, closing the space between you.

 “I don’t know, Dean. Do you have anything in mind?” you played along.

 “Well, it’s been a whole four hours since I’ve even remotely touched you, let alone done this,” he cut off his words by crashing his lips to yours in a needy kiss. His arms immediately made their way around your waist, pulling you as close as possible to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck. He broke from the kiss first and pressed his forehead to yours.

 “I can’t wait to be able to kiss you whenever I want,” he revealed as his hands made their way underneath your shirt.

 “Me too, baby.”

 His lips met yours once more, pulling you in for a slow passionate kiss. Your lips worked in sync with one another, like they were meant for each others. His calloused hands pressed to your skin made your heart flutter, a feeling you felt often when you were around Dean. His tongue swiftly brushed over your bottom lip, asking for entrance which you granted. He lifted you up and placed you on the bed carefully before hovering over you, pressing his lips to yours once more. Your tongues glided over one anothers, exploring each others mouths in the process. His hips were pressed to yours, creating the perfect amount of friction to your core.  His lips moved from your lips to your neck, leaving wet kisses along your jawline. Your hands made their way underneath his shirt, feeling his muscles relax under your touch. You were about to take it off when his phone went off. He quickly got off of you, causing you to groan at the loss of his touch as he answered his phone.

 “Sam, what’s up?” he answered.

  _“You okay Dean? You seem a little out of breath,”_

 “Yeah, I’m good. What’s going on?”

  _“There have been three suicides in the past two weeks, all died the same way. It seems witchy to me Dean. I’m just about to head back, be ready in fifteen, and we can head to the church from there.”_

 “Yeah okay. See you in a bit.” Dean hung up the phone and looked at you.

 “We’re heading out I take it?” you said and he nodded before kissing you once last time.

 You opened up your bag and pulled out your fed suit, a navy blue blazer and skirt with a white dress shirt. Dean was already in the process of putting his white shirt on and tucking them into his pants. You moved quickly, putting on your clothes as quick as you could.

 “That was totally not an hour,” you sighed and Dean let out a giggle.

 “I know, sweetheart. Sam is such a cockblock, but once we’re done. You and me can go for a little drive,” he winked before pressing his lips to your neck once more, causing you to moan in the process. Of course that’s when Sam pulled up in the impala.

 You arrived at the church. It was an older looking building, it had been there for at least a century by the looks of the outside of it. It was kept nicely. A garden with a wide arrangement of different coloured flowers. The church on the inside was bright as you walked in, but continued to get a little darker as you made your way in. Candles were lit at the front and the place where the victim committed suicide was blocked off with caution tape, making sure no one was to even go near it.

 The father of the church and his nun were walking you through the church, going through the history, like it was mandatory information for you to know. You glanced over at Dean, a bored expression plastered on his face as Father Christian spoke. You couldn’t resist him in his fed suit. He pulled off that look so well. The material hugging to his body. The shirt tucked into his pants. Those bowlegs in those pants, right now, you could even see the slight bulge in them. Everything about him in that suit turned you on. It took all of you not to jump his bones right this moment. His eyes met yours and he sent you a strong smile.

 “Father, all of these victims attending your church. Have you noticed anything odd about them before they died? Any strange behavior, changes in family life of job. If you could give us anything that would be great,” Sam asked as you snapped back into it. You avoided looking at Dean after that.

 “Not that I know of. All of the victims were regular church goers. Attended every Sunday, had loving families, great well paying jobs. One even won the lottery not too long ago. These were all great people agent,” he replied, a little confused as to what Sam was getting at.

 “What about cold spots; have you felt any cold spots around the church, or even smells such as sulfur?” Dean added.

 “Nothing like that. Are you telling me that this is a murder and not a suicide agent?”

 “No no. These are just protocol questions. We ask them to everyone, Father,” you said.

 “Thank you Father, if it is okay, my partners and I would like to check out the church. Just to see if there is anything the policed missed,” Sam finished and he nodded while walking with the nun.

 “It definitely sounds witchy. We should check for hex bags, anything like that,” Dean commented.

 You made your way to the scene where the last victim died. His blood was dried over the floor. He clearly died of blood loss because it was everywhere. It was going to take a lot to clean all of it up completely. The weapon used was still on the floor.

 You could feel Dean’s eyes on you, glancing over your body. It was putting you on edge, especially around Sam. You weren’t about to blow this whole thing. It seems a lot harder this hunt than any other. Maybe it’s the excitement of what’s to come at the end or if it’s just us. You turned your gaze to his, his eyes full of adoration. Sam went over to look at the weapon and Dean made his way to you. His hand brushing over your hip before he winked at you.

 “Guys check this. There is some sort of symbol engraved into this knife. I’ve seen it before somewhere. What do you guys think?” Sam asked, snapping you out of your thoughts about Dean.

 “Yeah, I’ve seen it somewhere, I just can’t remember where I’ve seen it before,” you confirmed. You glanced over at Dean and winked at him and he looked at you with bedroom eyes. You knew then, this was going to be a long day.

 “Let’s split up and look around, see if we can find anything else that screams witch or whatever this son of a bitch is, so we can gank it and be on our way,” Dean suggested.

 “Yeah, sounds good. Text me if you find anything,” Sam said as he began to walk away.

 “Do you think he’s getting suspicious?” you questioned as you stood in front of him.

 “I hope not, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he is.”

 He followed you around the crime scene, helping you check out every detail you picked up. The odd time his hand would find contact with the small of your back or even brush over your hand. He was driving you crazy.

 “You know, you look so damn hot in that skirt Y/N, that whole outfit is driving me up the wall,” he said as he made his way closer to you, “the way it hugs the curves of that beautiful body of yours perfectly. That skirt showing off just enough, and your ass is just phenomenal, I can barely hold it together when I see you in,” he explained, his face a little flustered. He stood in front of you, only a few inches separating the two of you.

 “Oh really, Dean? Well you know how much I love you in that suit. The way it shows off your muscles. The way that coat fits over those sexy shoulders of yours, and that shirt tucked into those pants of yours. Not to mention it shows you off in all the right places,” you declared, “ especially this one.” You ground your hips against the growing bulge in his pants, feeling that he was hardening beneath your touch. He let out a groan before crashing his lips to yours in a rough and needy kiss. His body was pressed to yours, his hands making their way to the small of your back, slowly moving down to cup your ass. You couldn’t help but feel a little wrong for doing this in a church.

 “You know Y/N, I’ve always wanted to fuck someone in a church,” he muttered into your neck. His words sending heat to your core. “Do you want me to fuck you in a church baby?”

 “What’s the worst that could happen?” you nodded as you began to walk, Dean following you quickly.

 He found a men’s bathroom and opened the door for you. You walked, seeing how clean and kept it was while he locked the bathroom door. His lips met yours once more as he moved you backwards until you hit the wall. The kiss was passionate, your tongues battling for dominance. His hands cupped your ass and lifted you. You wrapped your legs around his ass, creating the friction you needed. He was hard, you could feel him pressing against your core, you couldn’t help but grind against him, causing you both to let out a low moan.

 “We are so going to hell, again,” he mumbled as he began to unbutton your top. You undid his tie and tossed it over one of the stalls. You pushed his coat off of his shoulders and attacked at his buttons, leaving him in just his pants.

 He removed your blazer and shirt, throwing into the stall, leaving you in your black lacy bra; the one that he loved. He places hot wet kisses from your neck down to your breasts. He released you from your hold against the wall and snaked his arms around you to unhook your bra. His mouth around your nipple while his hands kneed over your breast. You palmed at the bulge in his pants before removing his belt and unbuttoning them.

 “You’re gorgeous baby, god so beautiful,” he said, his voice just above a whisper.

 “Dean, I want you, I need you,” you breathed out.

 He unzipped your skirt, allowing it to fall off of your body. You stepped out and kneeled down in front of Dean. You placed a kiss to the large bulge in his pants before wrapping your fingers in the waistband of his boxers, releasing his dick glistening with precum. You rubbed your thumb over the tip, and he groaned at your sudden contact. You licked over the tip, tasting him on your tongue. He tasted amazing. One of your hands held the base while the other gently massaged over his balls. You ran your tongue down the prominent vein. You felt his body shiver slightly and you couldn’t help but smile. You licked over the bottom of his shaft a few more times before placing the tip in your mouth, your eyes locked on his as you did. You began to bob your head slowly, taking more of him each time, your hand motioning with the movements of your mouth. His hand made their way into your hair, gently tugging on it as you continued. You hollowed your cheeks and took as much of him in your mouth as you could before pumping him a few times. You tongue circled around his tip, eliciting a little more precum. His breathing was becoming a little uneasy and you could tell he was getting close. You ran your tongue down his shaft once more and licked the precum off of his tip.

 “Baby, I’m gunna cum if you keep going,” he warned. You got up off of the ground and pressed your lips to his. “You’re so good at that, I’m always afraid of cuming in your mouth.”

 His hands traveled down your stomach to your panties and he began rubbing you through them, you gasped at the sudden movement, enjoying his touch.

 “Now babe, you’re going to have to be quiet when I do this. We don’t want to attract attention to what we’re doing,” he said as he lifted you up and placed you onto the counter.

 He pulled your panties slowly down your legs, adding them to the pile of clothes in the corner of a stall. His finger brushed over your pussy, rubbing small circles over your clit, you closed your eyes and tilted your head back slightly in pleasure.

 “You’re so wet baby, all for me,” he said before licking a strip over your wet middle. “You taste so good.”

 His tongue licked over you a few times before he pushed his finger into you. His hot mouth was on your clit, sucking away at it gently. His finger moving expertly inside of you, brushing over your sweetspot. You were coming close and he knew that. He removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue, gliding in the entrance of you. You had never felt anything like it. His tongue thrusted into you a few times before he replaced it with his fingers once more, adding another digit this time. His mouth sucked hard at your clit as his fingers consistently hit your sweet spot. You covered your mouth to muffle the moans you were letting out. He rubbed over your sweet spot once more, throwing you over the edge. You clenched around his fingers as he helped you ride out your orgasm. He withdrew his fingers and lapped up your juices before standing up and kissing you, tasting yourself on his tongue.

 “Dean, I need you,” you begged, wanting to feel him inside you.

 He lined himself up with your entrance, and kissed you quickly before pushing himself into you, inch by inch. He let out a low groan as he filled you up completely. You wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders as he placed is on your hips. His lips made their way to your neck, sucking away at your sensitive skin as he began to move in and out of you. You moved your hips into his, wrapping your legs around him, creating the friction you needed, his pelvis brushing over your clit with each thrust.

 “Mmh Dean, you feel so good, baby,” you cried as you buried your face in the crook of his neck.

 “You’re so tight baby, so good,” he groaned.

 He continued to thrust into you at a constant speed, his thrusts were deep, filling you up completely each time. The sensation rushing through your body every time his met yours, you could feel his heartbeat against your chest. He pulled you in for a sweet and loving kiss. Your tongues mingling together.

 Suddenly you heard what sounded to be someone picking the lock of the bathroom door. The only person that could be is Sam, unless it is Father Christian, who probably has the key. Dean pulls out of you and collects the clothes off the the ground and places them in the biggest stall in the bathroom, shoving them in the corner where they won’t be seen. You make your way into the stall with him just as the door opens. It’s definitely Sam.

 Dean’s hands are on your ass, lifting you up and pressing you against the wall. He lines himself up once more and pushes into you. His lips are on yours, silencing your moan in the process. Your heart is racing, afraid you were about to be caught by one of your best friends.

 His thrusts are excruciatingly slow, but they brush over your sweet spot each time he pushes into you. You hold him tight to you, afraid if you make one quick movement it will make a noise.

 Sam finishes up in the bathroom and turns the sink on. Dean’s thrust speed up significantly. His tongue pressed with yours, knowing if it’s not you will give away that you both were in here. As soon as the sink is turned off, he slows down, still thrusting deep inside of you. You can feel your climax building up in your lower belly. As soon as Dean heard the door close once more, his thrusts became erratic, you knew he was just as close as you were.

 “Dean,” you groaned.

 “Go ahead, I’m right behind you baby. Cum for me,” he whispered into your ear, sending you over the edge. His dick thrusting into you once more, sending white heat throughout your body. You dug your nails into his back, trailing them down as he rode you through your orgasm. Your walls clenched around him, bringing him over the edge with you, spilling his hot seed inside you, groaning your name as he came.

 He held you against him as you both calmed down, your thighs were shaking around him. Your breathing was back to normal, as was his. He pulled out of you, and began handing you your clothes before he gathered his own.

 “That was amazing,” he commented as he buttoned up his pants and looped his belt.

 “It was, but sex with you is always fantastic,” you smiled, your cheeks turned a dull shade of pink.

 “I could say the same for you.”

 You both managed to get your clothes on and not look like you just fucked in a church bathroom. Dean checked over you to make sure as you looked the same. He popped his head out of the bathroom, making sure no one was out there so you could both escape and pretend you were looking for something witchy.

 Sam was talking to one of the nuns when you both walked up behind him. He was just finishing up with her.

 “Hey guys, did you find anything?” Sam asked.

 “No, nothing unusual. What about you?” you responded.

 “Nothing. Looks like we just wasted an hour of our time. Let’s head back to the motel, we’ll take another crack at it tomorrow.”

 You showered, brushed your teeth and climbed into your side of the bed as Dean went for a shower. Sam sat in his bed watching an episode of Dr Sexy MD while waiting for Dean to finish up. He’s been quiet since we got back.

 Dean came out in his pajama pants, his hair wet and his teeth brushed. He climbed in next to you, leaving enough space between the both of you. The tv was turned off, and the light went out. You were tempted to kiss Dean goodnight but you had to restrain from doing it.

 “You know, I know you guys are together,” Sam voiced loudly. “You’ve been together for a few months now.”

 “How did you know,” Dean questioned.

 “It’s not like it isn’t obvious. The lingering stares, the constant flirting. Y/N sneaking off to your bed every night at midnight, or you sneaking off to hers. You’ve liked her for a long time Dean, and I knew she liked you back,” he said.

 “Are you okay with it?” you asked.

 “Of course, I want you both to be happy, but please. Don’t ever fuck in a church ever again. You really weren’t as quiet as you thought.”

 “I have no regrets,” Dean stated.

 “Goodnight guys,” Sam rolled over.

 Dean leaned over and pressed his lips to yours, smiling into the kiss. You curled into him, resting your head on his chest.

“Good night beautiful,” he whispered.


End file.
